


Halloween parties are just an excuse to get wasted

by DaSly fics (i_write_hurt_not_comfort)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Binge Drinking, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Halloween, Heavy Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, everyone's like 16-18 i guess, halloween party, levi is the popular kid, snkr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_hurt_not_comfort/pseuds/DaSly%20fics
Summary: Levi hosts a Halloween party, and everyone gets just a little too fucked up.





	Halloween parties are just an excuse to get wasted

**Author's Note:**

> happy Halloween guys! Yeah, this was pretty impulsive to write, I'm not gonna lie. But nonetheless I had fun with it. you know, a cliché high school AU oneshots with lots of drugs and drinking, haha. Lol sorry for just bombarding everyone with loads of fics. It's got a bit of all the main characters, really. So yeah, impulsive. Also I do apologise if there's any typos. proof-reading and aggressively lip-syncing Gerard Way's new song doesn't go too great when put together I don't think. aaaand finally, the song quote included is "Halloween" from Be More Chill.  
> content warnings: drinking, smoking, swearing, recreational drug use, drinking, vomiting, excessive drinking, did i mention drinking, some sexual content (i would like to disclaim now that i am in no way encouraging any of this behaviour)

_‘Cause a Halloween party is a rad excuse  
To put your body through mad abuse_

_…_

Parties hosted by Levi were always iconic. And this was no exception.

It was another high-school party with copious, excessive, and bordering-on-dangerous levels of alcohol, and innumerable, unidentified types of drugs. Oh, and a lot of sex. A lot of people hooking up in any room available, who, from an outsider’s perspective, didn’t even know each other.

The first to arrive were, to no surprise, always part of the ‘main’ group. The popular group. _Levi’s_ group. They worked hard, and played hard. _Hard,_ alright. Levi always hosted, purely because he was their so-called ‘leader’. Plus, he had the money. And money meant alcohol.

Of course, everyone in their year group was invited to these events, but the main group – namely Levi, Oswald, Jack, Lacie, and Lottie – always arrived first, lit up a joint, and got well-ahead in terms of pre-drinks.

And after that, whoever else was coming would arrive.

This party was a little different, however, in that it was a Halloween party. It also didn’t take place at Levi’s house, but rather in an abandoned house, in the centre of a forest just a couple of miles from the main town.

The time just passed 8:30pm, Levi and Oswald having arrived a few minutes ago, with plenty of time before everyone else would show up.

“So,” Levi grinned, spinning on his heel as they reached the third and top floor. “What do you think?”

Oswald, staring dead at Levi, didn’t move a muscle. “What do you want me to say?”

“That this place is freaking awesome? Look at how many bedrooms there are! Think about how many people are getting laid!” Levi shot him a glance which bluntly said he was being absurd. “Come on, the others will have arrived by now.”

“And?”

Once again, Levi was dumbfounded. “They have the drinks! And the pot. The essentials.”

“… right…” Oswald murmured.

Levi sighed; he could _never_ get a reaction out of him. They might have been best friends, but they knew the absolute minimum about each other.

As they traipsed down the stairs, Levi – clearly unimpressed – asked, “Where’s your costume?”

Nonchalantly, Oswald scanned himself up and down. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt, along with black skinny jeans, with a rip in each knee. “I wore all black. Is that not good enough?”

“No,” Levi shook his head, although clearly not _actually_ annoyed. “It’s what you wear every day.”

“You’re not wearing a costume.”

“Yeah, duh! I don’t _need_ to,” Levi smirked cockily, spinning around to Oswald when they reached the bottom of the stairs, purely for the sake of wiggling his eyebrows at him. “I’m the _host._ I got the coke, I got the booze, so fuck having a costume!”

“Hello~!”

The two turned instantly towards the source of the noise. Sure enough, Lottie had arrived, making her entrance, as she spun around the pillars beside the broken door before bouncing over to where Levi stood. To no surprise, she’d gone with a sexy cat costume, donning a tight, short black dress with a promiscuously low cut, and cat ears.

“Welcome~” Levi grinned. “Looking sexy.”

Lottie pouted, folding her arms over. “My dear, you’re going to have to try a little hard than _that_ to get in my pants tonight~”

“Oh, believe me, I will. Are Lacie and Jack here yet?”

“Yep! They’re just unpacking the drinks.” At the mention of Jack, Oswald immediately frowned. “This is a good place you’ve got here.”

Bitterly, Levi smiled at Oswald. “It is, isn’t it? The lights still work, so it’s not too derelict. Plus, upstairs is fully furnished, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, I do indeed~” she chuckled, and then shouted outside, “Lacie! Get in here! It’s great!”

“Coming~” the other chimed, and sure enough, a few seconds later, came prancing into the room, Jack on her tail as usual. “The drinks are outside.”

Oswald groaned at the sight of Jack, but kept his mouth shut, and simply sighed internally at the fact Levi seemed to be drawling over her. Lacie wore a very similar dress – if not the same – as Lottie, but with bunny ears instead, and an uncomfortably high pair of heels.

Lacie was also his sister. And Jack was dating Lacie (despite the fact he knew Lacie had slept with Levi once or twice before they were dating).

And Oswald _hated_ Jack.

“Oi, Oswald! Come out here and get a drink!”

He rolled his eyes. Levi was annoyingly demanding at parties.

Outside was set up nicer than inside, multiple tables laid out and decorated with innumerable bottles of liquor.

“We put the liquor outside this time, since that’s where most people puke,” Lacie said bluntly. “Weed or shots, it’s out here.”

“Good call,” Levi nodded. A sly grin began to tug at his lips, and the moment he reached into his pocket, every single person there knew what was coming next. “Speaking of weed…” To no surprise, he pulled out a joint, perfectly rolled. “Fancy a hit?”

“Of _course_ ,” Lottie smirked, already starting on the alcohol, as she popped open a bottle of champagne and filled a red cup to the brim. And no one questioned why she was drinking champagne from a red cup.

Taking a seat on one of the benches, Levi lit the joint within a split second, passing it around with rehearsed precision.

“So, who’s your target for tonight?” Levi asked when the joint circled back around to him, quite obviously directing the question at Lottie. Because, without a doubt, Lacie would be getting busy with Jack, and Oswald would be hooking up with drinking gin and tonic alone in the back garden with a few cigarettes he’d bummed off someone else.

“Ooh, I do wonder?” Lottie giggled, taking a long hit from the joint and watching the smoke drift into the night sky, barely lit by a few candles. “Perhaps my boy Vince? He’s always willing~”

“Is he even coming?” Lacie questioned, laying her head in Jack’s lap. Jack, who appeared to off in la-la-land after one hit of weed. “I heard he didn’t go anywhere where his brother didn’t go.”

“Ah, but I know Oz is coming,” Lottie said. “And Gilbert goes where Oz goes. So I’m _counting_ on Vince showing up.”

“Jesus, is that entire group showing up?” Lacie snickered. “I remember last time, they were funny. Hilarious to watch when they’re all wasted. Ah, who is it again?”

“If I remember correctly,” Levi replied, idly staring into the night sky. “It’s Oz, Gilbert, Vincent, Break, Sharon, Elliot, and Leo. Oh, and their _mother_ Reim. He drives them home. Haha, they’d be fucked without him. I’m unsure if he’ll show up, though.”

Lottie and Lacie exchanged devious grins, before Lottie spoke. “Bets on Elliot and Leo sleeping together.”

“A bit forward, but I’ll second it,” Levi said, taking the last hit of the joint, and then checking his watch. “Alright, time to set up inside. We’ve still got a _lot_ of work to do before everyone arrives.”

* * *

Sure enough, as had been discussed earlier, Oz and his group _were_ attending.

Half an hour late, at that, but attending nonetheless.

As expected, Reim was driving, having done two separate trips to the opening of the forest where he could leave the first three to be picked up – Oz, Gilbert, and Vincent – before driving back to the town to collect the other four.

Elliot had caused the delay, as usual. Leo had already gone to his house earlier that day, and _supposedly,_ Vanessa (Elliot’s older sister), hadn’t let them leave until 10pm.

When Break and Sharon heard _that_ story, they didn’t believe them for a second.

But because of that delay, the group had only just met up, Oz and Gilbert having been left alone with _Vincent_ , of all people, for half an hour. In the dark. Just outside an abandoned forest.

Once he pulled up and parked, and saw the looks on their faces, Reim wasn’t sure he’d ever be forgiven for that. But considering Oz’s face lit up the moment they clambered out the car, he decided not to address it. For now, at least.

“Guys! You’re here! And, ah, Elliot! I’m glad you made it in the end!” He leapt of the log they’d been sitting on, running up to the car. “Awesome costumes by the way!”

Oz himself had gone with one of the most classic costumes: a vampire. Except he went _quite_ over the top, with fake blood everywhere and rather real-looking fangs. Gilbert had gone with zombie, which was a classic. And, to no surprise, if Gilbert chose zombie, then Vincent did as well.

Reim, unsure of what he was supposed to dress as, ended up going with the ‘mad scientist’ cliché, a rather vague costume. Sharon and Break’s costumes were suspiciously linked, Break being an insane prison escapee (a remarkable costume, Reim had to note), and Sharon going with sexy cop.

Elliot and Leo’s costumes were by _far_ the most questionable, though.

Elliot’s wasn’t too bad; it was only a cat. And, apart from the fact it was quite… revealing, and had a weird dominatrix vibe about it, it didn’t stir too many questions. Leo’s, however, _did_. On the surface, he’d just dressed as a slutty witch, which to start with was generally a female costume. To make it even more questioning, it sort of lacked in, well… everything, a tiny skirt _barely_ covering his junk, along with a fish-netted crop top covering his chest. It was tight-fitting, and _also_ screamed dominatrix.

According to them, though, _they weren’t going out_ _or anything._

“It was my sister’s fault we’re late…” Elliot grumbled defensively, hobbling along beside Leo. Oh, that was another thing: they were both wearing stiletto heels?

“Well,” Leo smirked from beside him, ignoring the questioning stares of everyone from their group. “There _was_ also the fact Elliot insisted we-“

“Leo! Shut up!” Elliot yelped and hastily slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing furiously. He rolled his eyes at the others, trying to give an explanation – _excuse_. “H-He’s been drinking.”

“Sure~” Break chuckled, him, Reim and Sharon all exchanging discreet glances of utter disbelief. Then, still snickering away to himself, he leapt over to Gilbert, who had just lit a cigarette. Hintingly, he extended a hand to him.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, but held out the cigarette pack anyway. “Didn’t you bring your own?”

“Hm, no, I forgot~” Break pouted, slipping out a single cigarette from the pack an along with the lighter stored in there too. “Thank you~!”

As Break lit the cigarette, Reim scrunched his face up, sighing annoyedly. “Break, I thought you said you stopped!”

“Hmm, temporarily~” Break seemed unfazed as he exhaled the smoke and watched it drift into the trees. “But this is a social event, you see.”

Just as he spoke, and Reim continued nagging at him, Break felt a slight tug at his sleeve, Oz trying to usher him aside. He winked at him, before slipping past Gilbert and wandering with Oz, away from Reim. The lights of the party could already be seen, and the thump of the music could be physically felt, so they knew they were almost there.

“You called for me, hm?” Break grinned, dragging on the cigarette as he lowered his voice, so the others couldn’t hear.

“Yeah, you asked me to get something, remember?” Oz asked. Paranoid, he checked over his shoulder one last time to ensure no one else was looking, before pulling out a blunt. A precisely rolled, generously filled blunt. “Yura got it, last minute.”

No one besides Oz – not even Break – knew who this suspicious character “Yura” was. But whenever they needed drugs, Break would ask Oz, and Oz would get it with no qualms.

“Fantastic indeed~” Break said under his breath, plucking out a twenty from his pocket and passing it to Oz. “For your services.”

“Ah, thanks…” Oz gave a cheeky smile. “If I can get away from Gil, I’ll follow you upstairs.”

“Deal,” Break winked, staring up at the venue once they arrived. Without hesitation, he simply led them in. The place was filled, people smoking and drinking and making out in every corner.

A cliché party. What did they expect?

“Now then~!” Break said, rubbing his hands together almost evilly as they reached the dining room, which was slightly less filled. “Who wants to come upstairs and get totally stoned?”

“I’ll pass for today.” The smile he received from Vincent was unsettling. “You see, I had Lottie run me some errands, and I believe I have some legal highs and coke awaiting me upstairs. So as soon as Gil allows me, I will be gone.”

“Good…” Break huffed under his breath, finishing the cigarette an earning an aggressive nudge from Reim, presumably scolding him for his comment.

“I… never said you had to stay?” Gilbert snuffed out the cigarette on the window sill and shot his brother a confused glance. “You… can go?”

“As you say,” Vincent smiled once again, spinning on his heel and immediately bumping into Lottie.

Break visibly screwed his face up when the two instantly begun making out against the wall, before reverting his attention to the task at hand. “So?”

“Elliot, come on,” Leo laughed, pulling on his arm. “Let’s get stoned!”

“What the hell?! I-I’ve never even smoked weed before!” Elliot yelped.

“Well this is a great opportunity for learning then,” Leo said, strangely convincingly.

Reluctantly, Elliot threw his arms up. “Fine! Where are we going?”

“The upstairs balcony, I believe,” Break declared, leading them out the room and up the stairs, mainly by shoving their way through the crowd.

“Are you driving?” Gilbert asked Reim, awkwardly.

“Yes, as usual.” Reim frowned. “Sharon, are you drinking?”

“Ah, of course,” she smiled. That smile. No one trusted that smile. “Gilbert, come with us. I’m sure Oz will be fine.”

Blankly, Gilbert blinked. Then, frantically, he scanned his surroundings. “Wait, where the _hell_ did Oz go?!”

Unfortunately for him, however, by the time he noticed Oz was missing, the blonde had already caught up with Break, Elliot, and, Leo. _And_ he was already on the second floor.  

“What’s this shorty doing with us?” Elliot grunted. His feet ached already. All he wanted to do was get a drink, get hammered _legally_ (to some extent), and dance.

You know, dance normally. Not with Leo or anything. Of course not.

“Hey!” Oz yelled defensively. “Ask Break, I’m the one who got the weed in the first place!”

“Ah, Elliot,” Leo chuckled, grabbing his arm once again as he stumbled up the stairs behind them. “It appears you’re the most innocent here. Shame, but I’m sure we can change that later~”

“Wah?!” Elliot found himself blushing madly once again. “Tch, just… keep your mouth _shut_.”

“Ooh, so there _is_ something going on between you two, hm?” Break grinned at them, as he led them out onto the balcony. Which, thankfully, was empty.

“No there is _not_!”

Break snickered in disbelief, holding a hand out to Oz, in which the blunt was placed. “Sure~”

“Hah, sorry! I… didn’t bring a lighter…” Oz tried to laugh it off, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

“Ahh, no problem at all! I stole Gilbert’s,” Break said, sticking the blunt between his lips and lighting it with ease. The flame bubbled into ash within a few seconds, a plume of smoke rising from the tip.

Wordlessly, as the high hit him, Break passed the blunt to Oz, who took a steady drag – practiced, it seemed – before passing it onto Leo. Leo, who, once again, knew exactly what he was doing, taking a quick hit with the blunt held between his thumb and forefinger, and then passing it on to Elliot.

Elliot, however, was a little more clueless, pinching the blunt between two fingers and treating it like a cigarette. The moment he inhaled, he instantly screwed his face up, the expression he pulled making the others chuckle.

“That shit is _disgusting_ ,” he declared, exhaling with a hoarse cough, and passing the blunt back to Break, who smoothly took his second hit. Then, rather abruptly, Elliot’s eyes widened, and he grabbed Leo’s arm, and _froze_. “Shit, Leo. I’m high. Everything’s moving. What the fuck do I do?!”

“Just embrace it,” Leo chuckled, only just starting to feel the light-headedness which would inevitably come with smoking weed.

It took another few minutes for the four to collectively finish the weed, Elliot eventually coming around and taking a couple more hits.

Once they were finished, the group decided to head back downstairs to the booze, and make this one hell of a night to remember.

Or more precisely, make this a night they _wouldn’t_ remember, because they would get totally wasted.

* * *

By the time 1am came around, Oz had long reached his limit.

Weed had never gone down well with him, and that was _without_ a blood alcohol concentration bordering on alcohol poisoning. So, really, when Gilbert found him almost passed out in the back garden, repeatedly emptying his stomach into the bushes, he shouldn’t have been surprised.

Except he _was_ surprised, because as far as he was concerned, the only thing he’d ingested was alcohol.

Until now, at least.

“Oz, where the hell have you been all night?!” he yelled the moment he found the blonde.

“Ah, hey Gil,” Oz waved at him idly, and then immediately hunched back over the bushes and continued throwing up.

Instantly, Gilbert was kicked into parental mode, hesitantly approaching Oz and placing a hand on his back. He grimaced, and then facepalmed.

Sighing, and waiting patiently for Oz to stop puking for a moment, Gilbert confronted him. “What did you take?”

Oz paused, scratched the back of his head, and sheepishly laughed, seemingly out of regret. “Only weed, hehe…”

“Oz, I thought we spoke about this!” Gilbert scolded. Fairly unconvincingly, albeit.

“Sorry…” Oz whined, breathing heavily.

Gilbert exhaled softly, swallowing down his frustration and concern, and trying to help the other, as he soon resumed puking his guts up into the bush. That poor bush. That poor, poor bush.

“Do you want to go home?” he asked, frantically scanning the garden for Reim. Gilbert himself wasn’t too drunk himself – _barely_ tipsy – but he was sure as hell over the limit.

Weakly, Oz nodded, pulling himself up and leaning against the street. His stomach was at war with itself, and regret was the only thing he was capable of feeling. Oh, and nausea. A _lot_ of nausea.

In all fairness, though, he brought this upon himself, evidently.

A few moments later, fortunately, Gilbert was able to call Reim, and within a minute, he was outside with them.

“Are you finally ready to leave now?” Reim asked. It was inherently obvious he was bored of these shenanigans, and the fed-up sigh he gave implied this wasn’t the first time he’d seen someone like this.

“Yeah, if that’s alright…” Gilbert spoke tentatively, trying to split his attention between the conversation with Reim, and Oz throwing up behind him once again. “Um, are you not taking the… the others home?”

A frown quickly made its way onto Reim’s face. “I haven’t a clue where Elliot and Leo are, and I think Sharon got some drugs from Lottie and Lacie, and now her and Break are hooking up in one of the bedrooms upstairs.”

“Ah, sorry…” Gilbert apologised. Though, he wasn’t too sure what he was apologising _for_.

“It’s alright. I’m happy to drive you two home. Please refrain from vomiting in my car, though,” Reim said, as Gilbert hauled Oz onto his back, despite his meaningless protests. “I’ve been searching for an excuse to leave all night.”

* * *

Oz wasn’t the only one of them who had reached their limit.

Hauled up in one of the many upstairs bathrooms was Elliot and Leo, Leo slumped across the floor with his head hung over the toilet. Elliot, admittedly lacking in sympathy, simply stood at the sink, with his arms folded over sternly.

He’s tried to supervise Leo; the noirette had _always_ been reckless at these sorts of things. But considering he was high for the first half of the night, keeping him under his wing was much harder than he’d anticipated.

Eventually, when the clock hit midnight and the date changed, he was able to track Leo down again, and – in their drunken haze – they spent a solid 40 minutes dancing in the main room. Because, when drunk (and high), Leo was a strangely enthusiastic dancer, and Elliot was too drunk to say no.

It was fun, of course. Until Leo froze, pulled Elliot aside, and told him they had to find a bathroom.

And that’s where they’d spent the last 20 minutes, evidently.

“Is that all of it?” Elliot asked, screwing his face up. The entire room stank of bleach.

“I doubt it,” Leo grunted, pulling his hair away from his face lethargically, and then gagging again. “Okay, no. Definitely not.”

“Idiot,” Elliot rolled his eyes. “I told you not to drink so much! And… you weren’t supposed to flirt with me in front of the others!”

Despite the overwhelming nausea, Leo was still capable of cracking of grin at that. “They were going to figure out that something was going on eventually…”

“Yes, but you didn’t have to-!”

Right before Elliot could finish yelling, there was a brusque knock at the door. The two stared at each other, blankly. Then, Leo gagged again, turned his head back to the toilet, and leant one arm on the toilet seat as he returned to violently throwing up.

Meanwhile, with _another_ sigh, Elliot spun on his heel, blocked out the sounds of Leo retching, and opened the door.

“Ah, Elliot. I thought I heard you in here.”

“Um, Vincent?” Elliot narrowed his eyes at the blonde stood at the door, grinning creepily at him, and tried to act as if Leo _wasn’t_ vomiting right behind. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a little something for you,” Vincent smiled, handing Elliot a bag of pristine, white powder. “I believe this will help your friend.”

“Cheers,” Leo called from inside the bathroom, waving inadequately across the room before reverting his attention to the toilet.

“Right, well… thanks I guess?” There was no _way_ Leo was using it, but Elliot was able to appreciate the sentiment of the _‘gift’_.

“Indeed,” Vincent grinned. And, a moment later, Lottie came bouncing up beside him, flinging an arm around his shoulder. She was clearly inebriated too.

Elliot didn’t really know who she was. The only encounter he’d had with her was at a party a few months ago, during which she tried to get him into bed with her, only to discover that Elliot was, in fact, gay, and therefore displayed no interest in her whatsoever.

He wasn’t sure she’d ever forgiven him for that.

“I was looking for you~” she purred, as Vincent caressed her thigh.

The moment their lips touched, Leo resumed vomiting, and Elliot immediately slammed the door on them.

“Set the lines out,” Leo panted, breathing heavily over the toilet, but nothing came up. Yet. “I’ll be done… in a second.”

Sure enough, after one last heave, Leo’s complexion returned to a somewhat healthy colour (albeit he’d always been unnaturally pale).

And the moment he was finished, Elliot voiced his rejection. “No way! You’ve already had way too much booze _and_ drugs! Yeah, I saw those pills Levi gave you!”

“It’s only one night. It won’t kill me,” Leo justified, shakily standing up from the toilet and refusing to look at the contents as he flushed it, and then proceeded to the sink. “I’m not dead yet.”

“You will be soon.”

“Coke never killed anyone.”

“… it did though!” Elliot yelped. “Leo, we’re going _home_ n-“

“Come on, just once?” Leo pleaded, plucking the bag of cocaine from between Elliot’s fingers, and tipping it out onto the edge of the sink, where it was dry. “You’ll like it, I promise. Now give me your wallet.”

After minimum thought, Elliot gave in, handing Leo his wallet from the one compartment of his getup, and locking the door. “If I was sober, I would _not_ be doing this…”

“Well then,” Leo smirked bitterly, as he used Elliot’s debit card to arrange the powder into two generously sized lines, and then rolled up one of the twenties. “It’s a good thing you’re not then, isn’t it?”

Elliot didn’t dare to utter a word when Leo bent over, and snorted his line in one breath. Instead, he simply observed, and took note.

Instantly, Leo’s pupils dilated, as he wavered for a few seconds, and then handed the rolled up twenty to Elliot. Elliot, incredibly tentatively, did the same, screwing his face up at the sensation of, well… snorting something.

The high hit him like a sack of bricks. This was _far_ more intense than the weed. Like, _a lot_. Unsure of how to handle it, Elliot stood totally still, desperately trying to get used to this feeling.

“So,” Leo giggled, flirtatiously dragging a finger down Elliot’s chest, grinning subtly. “Bedroom?”

Elliot, unable to think of a better response, frantically nodded, shuffling out of the bathroom and across the hall, to wherever Leo led him.

Their friends might not have known it, but ultimately, _this_ was how these parties usually ended for _them_.

…

_And I might pass out, but it’s alright  
‘Cause I’m Halloween partying hard tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are very much welcome :3


End file.
